Fireblood
by Chaos Dragon-Fox
Summary: My own original story, although it has someone else's character all the rest are copyright to ME. Alternate Universe
1. Character sheet

This is the character sheet for my original story and Copyright is to me except for Cloud who is Squaresoft's

* * *

Name: Kimmy Summers  
Age: 16

Dragon age: 37

CHARACTER BIO  
Hair: Fire red  
Eyes: Red  
Body: normal body of a teen except more beautiful she is an Elf, also athletic.

Other things:  
Is a good fighter, has two swords: Lightning Khan and Dragon Sabre. Normally wears jeans and a t-shirt. Quite temperamental is quick to anger and will do anything for her friends

* * *

Name: Cloud Strife  
Age: 21

CHARACTER BIO  
Hair: Blonde, Spiky  
Eyes: Light blue with a green tinge

Other things:

Somewhat quiet and distant, does not speak much but when does gets straight to the point, doesn't seem to have friends. Is a skilled swordsman, uses a gigantic sword capable of slicing things in two

* * *

Name: Ruber  
Age: 39

CHARACTER BIO

Is a red dragon, dragon of the heroine. Is a comedian and enjoys playing around

* * *

Other dragon spirits:

Name: Mother/Emerald  
Age (at time of death): 61

Power: Earth  
Colour: Green

* * *

Name: Saphire (SA-fi-er)  
Age (at time of death): 39

Power: Water  
Colour/Looks: Chinese lung, blue

* * *

Name: Silver  
Age (at time of death): 40

Power: wind  
Colour: Silver

* * *

Name: Ruby  
Age (at time of death): 39

Power: Intense fire  
Colour: Red

* * *

Name: Thunder  
Age (at time of death): 40

Power: lightning  
Colour: Gold

* * *

Name: Titan  
Age: 115

Power: Ice  
Colour: Blue with white tinge


	2. Chapter 1

First chapter of my story, it is an ORIGINAL. But it has Cloud form FF VII in it and copyright goes to Squaresoft

_

* * *

_I am a rider, a dragon rider. Being a warrior takes skill. Now I'll recount what happened to my dragon and me since we started our journey. 

I instant translocated my so I could see some friends, but I got caught in the magic stream which connects all the worlds in the universe.  
"AAhhh!! Oof!" I was knocked out by the impact and I didn't stir for a while, Ruber then came to my aid trying to reach me. He called  
"Kimmy, Kimmy!" but with no effect. He started roaring shouting my name into the black chasm of my mind, he finally got through.  
"Ok, ok!" but he continued to roar I put my hands to my ears, my sensitive Elvin, animalistic ears in a bid to deaden the sound. I called a harsh cry in dragon tongue that means 'stop'; he eventually stopped, then started scrutinizing me for signs of harm. A dragon then came forth, his name: Thunder his roar thunders overhead as he returns to me, five other elemental dragon spirits share my body and they are aptly named: Saphire dragon of water, Ruby your typical fire breathing dragon, Emerald the dragon of Earth, Silver the dragon of the winds and Titan the frost dragon

I checked my surroundings to see if I knew where we were, but I didn't so I started to get panicky. Ruber tried to soothe me with calming images, eventually he calmed me and growled:  
"Little one be calm, we shall seek the nearest town or village and ask where we are and what is happening."  
I pulled his saddle from limbo and fitted it on, making sure he was comfortable and climbed on one sweep of his massive wings and we were in the air soaring into the unknown.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of it, it just the way it is. It'll get better, i promise. 


	3. Chapter 2

Second chapter, and you should already know the copyright.

_

* * *

_

As we soared above the clouds I remembered what it was like to be free from the ground, then my ears picked up the sound of fighting. Ruber veered off to the left, and I looked down to see a man fighting something. My senses told me that whoever or whatever he was fighting wasn't human. Ruber suggested: "Maybe we should help?"

I thought about this: _it would be good to keep my sword skills sharp and perhaps I can meet this guy_ so I agreed. As Ruber circled, dropping ever lower in a spiral, the things looked up and hissed in outrage and fear, they retreated a fair ways off as Ruber landed. Ruber then let fire billow from his maw and I shouted: "Get on, we'll fly to safety!" he looked at me with his light blue eyes and, being careful not to get hit by Ruber's tail, climbed on. As soon as he was on, Ruber spread his wings and took off, oblivious to the monsters shrieks.

Then I became aware that he was still holding his sword that, uncomfortably, rested on my abdomen. All the while I could feel his eyes boring into my back, as I concentrated on following the rhythm of Ruber's wing beats: up, down, up, down, up, down the rhythm only ended when we had to rest. As soon as Ruber landed, the boy whom I thought was an older man (26-30) slackened his grip on me. I thought: _thank goodness, I thought he'd never slacken his grip_, I looked back at him, I estimated he was about 173 cm in height quite tall really; he also had short, blonde, spiky hair and light blue eyes. Then he climbed down Ruber, with a little difficulty, to the ground, then Ruber said: _who is he? And what was he doing?_ . _I don't know! _I replied and then said, out loud for both of them to hear:  
"I think we should rest here." and the boy just nodded his approval.

* * *

That's the end of that chapter wait for the next 


	4. Chapter 3

3rd chapter

_

* * *

_

As soon as the boy had silently given his approval to my proposition, I decided that we should get a fire going. I reached into Ruber's mind and gave my request: _We should get a fire going; we don't know the climate here_. Ruber replied: _you are right little one, but we need food for all three of us, I shall go hunt_. I nodded and replied: _and I shall gather firewood and make a campfire_, and with that Ruber spread his wings and flew off in search of food that could possibly be eaten here and I thought silently: _I hope Ruber comes back soon_. Then I walked over to the boy, who just stared at me as a cat would, "I'm going to find firewood so well have a fire" he nodded to show he understood, then I walked to a space opposite him, squared my shoulders and prepared to use magic: "Accio firewood!" I said with my right hand outstretched.

The boys eyes went wider as he saw bits of firewood soar towards me, I caught them all and settled them in a campfire shape before barking: "Brisingr", which means fire. The boy looked really scared and somewhat suspicious, as fire leaped from my palm and onto the firewood. I then walked back over to him and said: "Do not be afraid, I mean you no harm, please do not be afraid." slowly his wide-eyed stare shrank back to his watchful gaze as though he expected an attack. I then reached out to Ruber with my mind and said: _Ruber? Ruber? Have you finished hunting? Are you flying back?_ He then replied, with a small hum: _Yes little one, I have. The saddle is good use for carrying my catch._ I enquired: _how many? Three?_ He hummed: _yes, one for me, one for the elemental spirits and one for you two_. I then hummed: _Good_. I then turned and smiled at the boy, hoping his face would betray some emotion but it didn't. Before Ruber had come back I had asked: "Are you hungry?" the boy nods and replied: "Yes."

* * *

Sorry for the shortness, but it's the way they are 


	5. Chapter 4

4th chapter

* * *

His voice sounded mysterious as he replied. Then Ruber came back from his hunting trip, with two deer-like creatures and one between his jaws. He hummed: _I'm back little one!_ I nod, then out of the corner of my eye, I saw the boy tense up as he surveyed Ruber. Ruber stated in my mind: _he is scared, isn't he?_ I then replied: _Yes, I think it is because of seeing you..._  
Ruber then snorts _Huh!_ I laugh at Ruber then turned to the boy and said: "Don't worry about Ruber, do you mind eating deer?"  
He shakes his head, and then he relaxed and watched me float towards Ruber.

Boys point of view  
I replied to this girls question but I wondered: _who the heck is she? What does she want?_The silence was paradise for me; the villagers back at that village didn't give you peace and quiet like this. But I still wished that somehow I'd get back to Midgar I thought to myself:_ I wish someone knew to travel through the lifestream... I just don't know what to do if I'm stuck in this place forever_. The beast returned, I could see it looked mighty powerful; I tensed up ready to fight if necessary. I look over to the girl, she seems to be able to communicate with the beast. I see her nod, then she seemed to talk to the beast again, it snorts and she laughed at it! But what a beautiful laugh! I couldn't help but think: _she's so beautiful! And her laugh is just as good_! But what was I saying? I then think: _Down boy! Down! Don't go there_! She then turned round to me and said: "Don't worry about Ruber, do you mind eating deer?" I shake my head and relax; I watch as she floats towards that beast, perhaps I could have some sort of friendship with her.

* * *

I took the deer from Ruber's saddle, I cut them open so they would cook evenly and placed them on the fire. The boy retreated away from Ruber and me and then sat down. I snuggled up to Ruber's side to watch the meat cook; soon as it was cooked I hauled it out of the fire. The boy watched and said:  
"Its dirty now, we cant eat that!"  
I looked at him:  
"It has a protective barrier underneath so it doesn't get dirty"  
I said matter-of-factly  
"Right, whatever"  
I cut the meat into strips, then summoned plates out of limbo and placed the meat onto one before handing it to him  
"Thanks..."  
Then I started to talk to Ruber about the lay of the land  
_Still a bit more forest_ he growled, _but I think I saw a village somewhere..._

I thought about this: _Hmm, a village? Perhaps we should go there..._  
I then turned to him and said:  
"So who are you? Where do you live?"  
"The names Cloud" the boy said  
"Cloud… nice name" I reply  
"Its getting dark now we should rest"  
"You're right, we should, you can sleep with me under Ruber's wing"  
After we got comfortable, I thought: _he's cute but I shouldn't really go there though... oh well..._ and after that I fell into darkness.

* * *

A longer chapter, need to dig out my old notes so I can come up with some plot. i have two badguys already, but they are not going to make an appearance until later chapters. 


	6. Chapter 5

5th Chapter

* * *

Next morning I woke, startled by someone's breathing. Then I realized it was Cloud, _Cloud! I remember now_! I thought. I then went through what happened up to the point where I fell asleep. I decided that I wouldn't get back to sleep again, so I crawled from underneath Ruber's wing and got my bearings of the place we landed yesterday. In front of me were the charred remains of the fire we had last night. I needed a drink and I didn't think it was wise to use magic, so I located a stream, its cold touch felt nice against my skin.  
When I returned, Cloud was up, though he had his back to me. I sensed he was still tired as well so I said quietly:  
"If you follow the path behind me, you'll find a stream."  
"Right" Cloud stated matter-of-factly. As I watched his retreating back Ruber awoke, yawned and rolled over his mind brushing mine:  
"Goood mooorninngg!!" Ruber yawned  
"Good morning Ruber."  
"Slept well did you little one?" Ruber asked  
"Yes, like a log."  
"Hahahahahaha! Same here!"  
"Really?"  
"Yes, and you know this hatchling?"  
"Yes." I said curiously  
"Well in the middle of the night, his body moved closer to yours."  
"Are you sure you did?" I said blushing crimson  
"Yes" Ruber said quite seriously  
"I bet it was because he was cold, after all my body temperature is higher than any humans"  
"You're right." Ruber said in a resigned voice  
"I know I'm right!" I laughed

The boy returned looking more alert and stared at me,  
"What happens now, then?" Cloud enquired  
"Well, Ruber said he saw a village yesterday-"  
"And?"  
"I was thinking we should go there."  
"Then what?"  
"I don't know"  
A little while later I saddled Ruber and got on, Cloud was making sure nothing was left to show we were there and also got on. His gargantuan sword was, to my relief, on his back so I could look forward to some comfort. Except his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist, _he must not like flying_ I thought. I decided to strike up another conversation so I said, over Ruber's wing beats:  
"So, Cloud, tell me more about yourself."  
"Why do you want to know?" He stubbornly said  
"I'm interested"  
"..."  
"What were you fighting yesterday?"  
"The Ra'zann"  
"Who are they?"  
"Monsters"  
"Why? Where did you come from? A big city?"  
"No, a village"  
"Wow!" I said stunned I'd never lived in a village  
_A village, I wonder what it would be like?_ I thought,  
"You know your sword?"  
"Yeah?" Cloud said  
"Well how did you train with it? It must be heavy."  
_He's only a muggle. How would he be able to use it?_  
"At first it was, but it now feels like an extension of my arm. I'm used to it now."  
"Cool!" I said

* * *

There, another chapter done. 


	7. Chapter 6

6th chapter

* * *

When we had woken up it had been about early morning, now it was like late morning/noon and I was getting hungry so I said to Ruber: "How about you take us on a hunting trip?" _ok. hold on little one!_ Ruber caught sight of a watering hole where about 2-5 of the same deer-like creatures were drinking. I thought _this is gonna be fun!_ Cloud looked at me perplexed, then Ruber swerved off to the left a bit and started to slowly descend until he was within striking range of his prey and with a mighty whoosh was racing down towards the creatures which had no time to run to the safety of the trees before Ruber caught two in his massive jaws. After my heart stopped pounding I looked back towards Cloud who looked scared stiff at what just happened, soon Ruber was yet again on the ground and I did what I did the first time. I then helped Cloud off Ruber, as he was still quite shaken, and set him gently on the floor but he would not let go of my shirt "C'mon Cloud let go of my shirt!" he looked up at me, he looked very shaken and I said: "would you like me to heal you?" he nods and I whisper "Waisse Heillé Fullio"

After I healed him he let go of my shirt. I was relieved that he did because I was in a very uncomfortable position and didn't want to stay in it for long, I went to Ruber again and did what I done the first time round. After we done that we stayed up for a bit, as it wasn't dusk yet so we sat around and thought. I didn't really think at first, but soon started as I became bored, then out of the blue I heard Cloud say: "Can you travel through the Lifestream?" I paused and stared at him "the Lifestream?.. Oh you mean the MAGICstream, which connects worlds. Right?" "Uhh... kinda-" "why do you want to know?" " Nevermind..." and as Cloud said that, he sighed as if some thing was weighing on his mind

Cloud's Point of View  
We had woken up in the early morning now it was late morning/noon and I was starting to get hungry I could sense the girl was as well, but she hid it. Then she started to talk to the beast called Ruber, who started to drift lower and looked back at me I thought:_ what's she gonna do?_. Suddenly the beast swerved off, to the left, and suddenly we were racing towards some animals that we had eaten yesterday. I felt nauseous as we raced faster and faster towards the ground, suddenly the beast caught two of the animals in its jaws. After that I was scared stiff at what had just happened (although I only showed it by tense muscles), I clung onto the girl as the beast drifted down to the ground. The girl got off, somehow, and proceeded to make a fire and do the rest of the stuff that she had done first time round.

Then she came to take me off the beast I gripped her shirt, as a young child would, and she set me down she tried to move but I clutched her shirt tight: "C'mon Cloud let go of my shirt!" I looked up and she said: "would you like me to heal you?" I nod and she whispers: "Waisse Heillé Fullio." After she healed me I let go of her shirt, she seemed relieved that I had let go of her. We done what we done last night (eating and firewood), after that we had stayed up as it wasn't dusk and sat around, I thought: _Hmm... Maybe she can travel through the Lifestream?_ I decided to ask her: "Can you travel through the Lifestream?" she stared at me before answering: "the Lifestream?.. Oh you mean the MAGICstream, which connects worlds. Right?" "Uhh... kinda-" I reply "why do you want to know?" I sighed and said: "Nevermind..."

* * *

There. Another chap done, just got to re-work the next one. 


End file.
